


...in a rush of adrenaline

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [22]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Masquerade, Nadia is your wife, Other, Reader-Insert, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Five years after facing the Devil, life goes on and so does the Masquerade.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Kudos: 86





	...in a rush of adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit late today. Had a busy morning. This one is set five years after the events in Nadia's upright ending. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The Masquerade was in full swing, the palace filled with revelers. Ever since Nadia had reinstated it five years previously when you were dealing with the whole Lucio mess, it had been the talk of the city every year. Every year seemed better than the last, the entertainment and various rooms grander.

Now, the pair of you ruled Vesuvia side by side as spouses, something you never believed would happen to you, but were no less grateful for. Nadia was the best thing in your life and you showed her every day. Even after half a decade together, she still loved to lavish you with gifts. She called it pampering. You called it spoiling. Yet now you could return the favor at least.

Everywhere the two of you went during the Masquerade, you were greeted with cheers and bows. It was impossible not to know who Nadia was even when she was masked. Her spirits were lifted during the Masquerade, giving herself a break from the day to day pressures of running a kingdom. You'd lightened the burden she carried, but Nadia still liked to do the lion's share of things.

When you were outside, breathing in the pleasant night air and taking in the scents of delicious food as well as the flowers from the garden nearby, you squeezed Nadia's hand. Your fingers were linked and your pace leisurely. You looked up in time to see a partygoer zipping overhead down the line above with a shriek of glee as they passed over you. You chuckled and turned to your wife.

"I don't think we've done the zipline in years," you said, head tilted slightly. Nadia shook her head.

"You are correct, my love. We have not," she replied, peering up to see another reveler being fitted with a harness. "Would you like to?"

"Why not?" You chuckled and gave a light tug on her hand, guiding her up to the attendant who had looked bored before yet snapped to attention when the pair of you came into view. He bowed quickly then hurried to get you and Nadia into a double harness.

Once you were both secured, you grinned at her and nodded to the edge. "Shall we, darling?"

"Yes, we shall." Nadia smiled for you, leading you over. Then she winked and off you went.

It was quite a rush, seeing the ground rushing by below, but the view was incredible. Sure, the palace was beautiful, but nothing compared to the look of delight on your wife's face, her laughter carried away on the wind. It was moments like this that made you realize just how damn lucky you were.

Your descent slowed as the ground came closer. Once you were on the ground and the harness was off, you found yourself in Nadia's arms, being kissed within an inch of your life which earned cheers from those around you. It was your turn to laugh as you held her close and returned the kiss, feeling completely at peace with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
